


Forward

by firststar46



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/firststar46
Summary: A girl wakes up.





	Forward

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“What a sleepyhead.”

“Wake up!--”

“--Techi.” “-- Hirate.” “ -- Tecchan.”

 

The short haired girl opened her eyes, and quick to notice the strange situation she is in. She found herself in the middle of a forest, surrounded with thick fog. Above her head, the sun is hidden by the dark rain clouds.

Slowly she pushed herself up, cleaning the dirt and little pieces of grass that sticks onto her skirt and jacket (Since when she is wearing her uniform? Why is she wearing one, anyway?).

The girl stood there for a while, not sure of what to do or where to head. She wondered if---

“BWAH!!---””  
“UWAAA--!!”

A small figure of light jumped out of nowhere, surprising the girl enough she felt her heart stopped for a moment. Her knees grew weak from shock, but she managed to keep her balance.

“Sorry, sorry.” The figure laughed. “I can’t resist.”

There’s something oddly familiar about the figure. The girl sensed a feeling of comradeship and professionalism from her (Although the prank wasn’t professional at all).

“Techi,” The figure called her with one of her nicknames, concern showing in her tone. “Are you okay?”

“Where is everyone…?” Techi asked.

“Can you see them?” The figure asked back.

Techi turned around and surveyed her surrounding. After several moment, she gave her answer, “No.”

“They’ll catch up.” The figure reassures. “But you need to move.”

“If I’m lost, is it not better to stay in one place?” Techi asked. She felt like she read about it somewhere, or maybe it came from a movie.

“Not here. If you stay, you’ll be left behind.” The figure doesn’t have a face, yet Techi feel like she can see an expression of sadness and loneliness. “Come on. Just keep moving forward.”

The small figure led her forward, and Techi followed her sure steps. As they move deeper into the woods, the fog grew even thicker and the figure slowed down until they now walk side by side.

Then they come to a stop.

It’s a log, stripped off it’s branches and lied down on top of rocks to serve as a bridge to cross the small river that runs underneath.

“Go.” The figure said. “You must go.”

There is something in her tone that makes Techi must ask, “Are you coming?”

“I’ll see you again.” The figure gave a vague answer, and pushed her back. “Go.”

Techi stepped onto the log, and when she turned back the figure has already disappeared. She turned forward and took the sure steps the figure showed her to, and crossed the log without a problem.

 

The fog grew even thicker, and once again the girl doesn’t know where to go.

“Hirate.” A cold hand rest on her shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Hirate sensed warmth instead, a sense of familiarity and friendship. This one is taller from the previous one, but shorter than her still.

“I am lost.” Hirate said.

“No, you’re not.” The figure said. “You need to keep moving.”

“Where to?”

“Forward.” The figure said, and walked with her deeper into the woods.

The figure is not as sure as the previous one, she might be as lost as Hirate is, but they walk together in the fog and Hirate feel safe and secure with her.

Soon they arrived in a junction.

The road straight ahead leads deeper into the forest, and Hirate can see that the fog is even thicker there. The one in the left is clearer, with thinner fog.

Hirate took a step toward the left road, but stopped by the figure.

“What do you think you are doing?” The figure asked.

“If there is a road without a clearer fog, is it not a safer road for me to take?”

“But it’s not yours to take.” The figure giggled. “It’ll take you to a different place, and you’ll be more lost than you are now.”

“I am already lost. What difference it will make?” Hirate argued.

“True. But it won’t be the place you want to be.” The figure said.

For no reason, Hirate believed her. Not just a blind trust, but a weird sense of greater trust. The figure pushed her forward, and once again Hirate looked back to find no one, and she walked into the thickest fog.

 

Soon the road disappeared, and she is once again lost without direction. But she keeps walking forward, although her steps are shaky.

“Tecchan.” A figure asked, as they manifested next to her. “How are you feeling?”

This figure is taller than she is, although maybe just a for a little bit. She sensed warmth with her, the feeling of sisterhood that she never experienced before.

“Lost.” Tecchan answered. “But I must move forward.”

“Yep.” The figure said, walking slightly behind her. “You must.”

 

Soon she found an old trail. A small sign is planted next to it, written on it was the promise of a different view, a part of the forest that is more secure, and many more promises. Tecchan stopped, unsure.

“If there is a better place to be, is it not the way I must take?” She asked the figure.

“It’s not for you.” The figure answered. “It might be better, but it’s not the best for you.”

Tecchan stood for a moment, then silently nod. They stayed quiet until she walks out of the forest, into an open clearing by a lake. The fog is thinner, and she could see her surroundings far better than before.

She spots a red smoke from a different part of the forest, she could tell that it came from a flare.

She could see shadows of people walking out of the forest from direction, some of them shouting and waved at her when they spots her. Soon, some begin running toward her.

The figure of light appeared once again in front of her, all three at once.

“We must go, and we will see each other again.” The three said in unison, with each of their own voice. They smiled, with each of their own smile. “Know that you are no longer alone.”

They ran back the way she came from. The shortest into the thickest of fog, the other to the thinnest of fog, and the tallest to the different part of the forest.

And as the three disappeared, the fog slowly dissipates and she heard her names being called.

“Techi!” Akane hugged her from behind. “Geez, you just have to go and get lost, huh!”

“Akane…” The short haired girl blinked. “I…”

“What’s important is that everyone is here again.” Yuuka said. “Hirate is here. We just need to wait for Aoi.”

“... Who are they?” Hirate asked, staring at the nine girls standing at the back with nervous expression on their face.

“Oh! We met them on the way.” Fuyuka quick to explain, pushing the girls closer into her and inside the group with Ozeki. “They are good kids. You’ll like them.”

Before anyone could say another word, Oda pointed toward the lake and shouted, “Look!”

Beyond the lake, they can see another forest still unknown. The thick fog that surrounds it mocks them, taunting them to enter.

“... Where are we going next?” Suzumoto ask.

“Forward.” Hirate answered. “We go forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i randomly thought about this and i just have to write it down


End file.
